Snippets
by Alicia Blade
Summary: Themed drabbles, written for the UsakoMamoru 2year anniversary challenge. Stop in for a brief snippet of UsaMamo goodness.
1. Cake

The UsakoMamoru community is at it again, with a brand new drabble challenge to celebrate our two-year anniversary. There are 35 themes (of which I doubt I'll make it through all of them, but it never hurts to try…). I'll list them for you at the bottom of this page to spark inspiration.

Submit your own drabbles before Aug. 3 to win prizes!

Visit my profile for the link.

**Note: **The next chapter in Thornrose Lane will be coming shortly – I promise!

1a. Cake

Alicia Blade

786 words

"You are going _down_."

Mamoru eyed Usagi with a confident smirk, although her words created a sinking feeling in his stomach. And he certainly didn't need _that_—there was already enough going on in his stomach.

He was beginning to fear that this was one contest he was going to have to concede to the Odango Atama. After all, he had started getting woozy two rounds ago, and she still looked like she was enjoying herself. It was disturbing.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are down to just two contestants," the emcee boomed through his megaphone. The crowd pressed up closer to the little wooden stage that had been erected in the middle of the park's lush green square, the centerpiece of the weekend carnival where such prestigious awards as _Tokyo's Best Hula-Hooper_ and _Tokyo's Greatest Polka-Dancing Couple_ would be handed out.

Right now the crowd was waiting with bated breath to find out who was going to win the most coveted award of them all: _Tokyo's Best Eater._

And Mamoru and Usagi were the last two standing. They'd made it through cheese-smothered nachos, meat-lover's pizza, ice cream sundaes, and a healthy serving of roasted vegetables—the only course that Usagi had hesitated at and therefore allowed Mamoru to 'catch up.' He hoped the last round would be a wholesome spinach salad—it was his only chance.

"For the final round our two contestants will be facing off with…" The crowd held a collective breath as the emcee let the suspense linger. "_Triple chocolate cake!_"

Mamoru flinched and glanced at his opponent. She looked purely delighted and Mamoru felt hopelessness wash over him as two huge chunks of rich, chocolate cake were set down on the table before them, overflowing with thick dark frosting and topped with a swirled dollop of whipped cream.

His stomach churned.

Usagi smacked her lips.

"Though you've both displayed amazing stomachs here today, only one of you can be crowned _Tokyo's Best Eater._ The first contestant to finish their entire piece of cake will be crowned the winner!"

The crowd cheered—at least, those that weren't looking a little queasy themselves did.

"Could the contestants please put their hands behind their backs! Remember that use of hands or utensils is strictly prohibited and will result in disqualification."

They both clasped their hands behind the backs of their chairs and waited for the bell to announce the start of the round.

Mamoru snuck a glance at Usagi and saw her brow furrowed in concentration as she devised her plan of attack on the helpless dessert. His chuckling made her look up at him.

"What?" she snapped.

"I was just wondering what that poor piece of cake ever did to you."

Usagi glowered. "Don't try to use your wit to get out of this one, Mamoru-baka."

"You think I'm witty?"

"No."

The bell rang. Usagi immediately forgot the argument and sent her little round face flying right into the cake. It toppled over without resistance as she munch and gnawed away, burying her nose deep into the whipped cream, her chin and cheeks already covered with frosting.

Mamoru laughed, the sight of her both inhumanly adorable, and oddly disconcerting. His stomach was still roiling and the mere thought of digging into a piece of cake like that had the power to start moving that asparagus back up. So he didn't think about it, and he didn't dare try.

She'd had him pegged from the start, anyway, and they both knew it.

But my, it was entertaining watching her devour that cake like the whole safety of the city depended on it.

"We have a winner!" the emcee bellowed once Usagi finally came up for air, bits of cake dusting her eyebrows and bangs. Her white teeth flashed through the layer of chocolate.

"I won!" she squealed, sending her chair toppling over as she jumped to her feet.

And then her eyes landed on Mamoru, still laughing with tears glittering in the corners of his eyes, and his untouched chocolate cake.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" she screeched. "You didn't even try!"

Trying to catch his breath, Mamoru held up his hands in surrender. "How could I possibly compete with that? You earned it, fair and square."

It only took a moment for Usagi's irritation to melt away to smug agreement. "Damn straight." She took a bow toward the cheering audience as the emcee placed the little paper crown on her head—lopsided to fit over the odangos. But she couldn't keep her eyes from drifting toward Mamoru at the table again, an overpowering, unexpected desire suddenly welling up in her.

"Say… uh…. Mamoru?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, Usagi?"

"Are you gonna eat that?"

…

**Drabble c****ompetition guidelines:**

First of all, anyone who writes stories or creates icons for all 35 themes by August 3 will receive a special Sailor Moon gift. In addition, all stories entered between tonight and 08/03 are automatically eligible to be considered for one of the following categories:

Fanfiction  
Best Romance  
Best Comedy  
Best Angst  
Best Interpretation of a Theme  
Best Characterization of Usagi and/or Mamoru  
Best Overall

Icons  
Best Use of Colour  
Best Embodiment of a Scene (from the manga/anime/live action) - what best reflects/expresses the original scene that the icon came from  
Best Embodiment of Usagi/Mamoru - what best expresses them as characters and as a pairing  
Best Interpretation of a Theme  
Best Overall

The two people lucky enough to win Best Overall for fanfiction and icon will be getting a gift from Alicia Blade. I (and anyone else who'd like to volunteer to help) will be making personalized banners for the winners of the other categories to post in their own LJ's for all the world to see. Voting will take place from August 4-6, and winners announced on the 7th, in celebration of UsakoMamoru's second anniversary. Specific details about voting will be offered closer to August.

Sounds like fun? We hope so!

Now, since your anticipation has risen to a fever pitch throughout this post, let me present the list of themes:

Week 1: Birthday  
a. Cake  
b. Surprise Party  
c. Invitations  
d. Gift Wrap  
e. Party Games  
f. Wish  
g. Zodiac Signs

Week 2: Acquaintances  
a. Inner Senshi  
b. Outer Senshi  
c. Shitennou  
d. Queen Serenity  
e. Starlights  
f. Fiore, Ail, Ann  
g. Civilians (Motoki, Reika, Naru, Umino, Ikuko, Shingo, etc)

Week 3: Humanity  
a. Body  
b. Mind  
c. Soul  
d. Heart  
e. Life  
f. Love  
g. Freedom

Week 4: The Other Side of Love  
a. Frustration  
b. Youth  
c. Regret  
d. Rejection  
e. Fear  
f. Nostalgia  
g. Lust

Week 5: Anniversary  
a. Wedding  
b. Children  
c. Honeymoon  
d. Passage  
e. Ring  
f. Veil  
g. Forgotten

We have 5 weeks of themes, with an individual theme for each day of that week. Now, each theme must incorporate Usagi and/or Mamoru, but it need not take place during any specific season. That's right, for this event, any time period from the Silver Millennium to the future days of Crystal Tokyo, are legitimate entries. Fics and icons do NOT have to be entered in order, we simply ask that you include the week and theme that your work uses.


	2. Body

3a. Body

Alicia Blade  
577 words

"It's _amazing,_" insisted Usagi. "I have more energy, I'm calmer and more tranquil, I feel stronger, and just yesterday my mom said she'd noticed a change in my posture. I don't know why I didn't start doing this sooner."

"And you get up at what time, again?"

"7 a.m."

Lita whistled. "Now _that_ is amazing."

"Did you just say you get up at 7:00 in the morning?" Mamoru barked.

Usagi swiveled on the barstool and met Mamoru's blue-gray eyes with a practiced glare. "Yes, I did. 7:00. Every morning. Even on weekends."

Mamoru guffawed. "That's about as likely as you getting straight As on your next report card." Mamoru hid his grin as he saw the signs of anger building up in Usagi's eyes and pursed lips, but then the anger fizzled away. Instantly.

Usagi straightened her shoulder and inhaled a slow, deep breath—and then she looked perfectly, irritatingly poised. "Well, Mamoru-san, maybe I _will_ get straight As on my next report card. It's also improved my concentration and focus."

Mamoru shook his head. "What is this miracle cure you're babbling about?"

With a bright smile, Usagi hopped off the stool and proclaimed, "Yoga! I've been doing it for a half hour every morning for three weeks now. And I feel fabulous!"

"Yoga," Mamoru deadpanned. "Isn't that when people twist themselves up into pretzels?"

"Well there's a lot more to it than that. It focuses on balance, flexibility, and inward calm, all the while toning and strengthening your core and muscles. When I first started I could barely figure out the downward dog, but now look what I can do!" Like a child at a talent show, Usagi took to the middle of the arcade. Mamoru watched, curious and fearful, as Usagi stood straight as a pin and slowly crooked her right leg and brought her knee up to her chest. She then straightened the leg, stretching her ankle well above her shoulder and, teetering forward slightly at the hips, wrapped the leg around her neck.

Mamoru's jaw dropped. Was such a thing even humanly _possible_?

It wasn't until catcalls and cheering from the arcade patrons infiltrated his thoughts that Mamoru was able to snatch his eyes away from the sight.

"Usagi, stop that!" he hissed, bustling toward her.

Startled, Usagi cried out and released her leg. Balance lost, she started to topple over, until Mamoru reached out and snatched her from the fall.

"Baka! You made me lose my concentration!"

"Odango, don't do that in public!"

"Why? What's wrong with you?" she asked, struggling to pry his arms off of her, but he hardly seemed to notice her attempts. He was too busy glowering at the drooling teenage boys in the arcade.

Finally he refocused his glare on her. "It just isn't appropriate," he grumbled—and then his tongue tied itself up when he realized that maybe the way he was holding her, with one arm holding her waist against his hip, the other wrapped tightly around her shoulders, and his face hovering dangerously close to her, wasn't exactly appropriate either.

As quickly as he had snatched her from the fall, he released her, breaking the contact with a yelp.

Usagi teetered briefly before regaining flustered balance again. There was an awkward silence as she gaped up at him, noticing how his ears flushed oddly red.

"Gah, Mamoru-baka! You destroyed my tranquility!" she screeched, stomping her foot on the linoleum floor. "I'm going to have to get up at six to get it back!"


	3. Invitations

1c. Invitations

Alicia Blade  
222 words

"She's only _fifteen!_" Mamoru cried for the seventh time to his empty apartment. "Is it even legal?" He glanced at his coffee table, hoping that the little white card wouldn't be there, would have become only a horrible, horrible dream—but it _was_ still there, its silver ink shimmering in the filtered afternoon sunlight. Mamoru turned quickly away, running his hands through his hair with anguish. "This can't be happening. This is _awful_."

It was truly the most painful feeling he had ever experienced. Worse than an orphan's abandonment. Worse than a high-schooler's loneliness. Worse than that one time he got a B- on a literature test (to this day he swore the teacher had put in trick questions).

_But this._ This felt like… like…

Breaking.

Good lord, his heart was breaking.

And the funny thing, the peculiar thing, the ironic thing was…

He hadn't even liked her until he'd gotten that invitation.

Mamoru crumbled to his carpet, buried his head in his hands, and let the unfathomable misery drown him.

…

Usagi frowned at the little white card, flipping it over in her fingers. "Mina, are you sure this isn't going to confuse people? I mean, it's just a birthday party…"

Mina shrugged and licked another stamp. "I know it's a birthday party, Usagi-chan. But these wedding invitations were 75 percent off!"


	4. Regret

4c. Regret

Alicia Blade

318 words

"You're going to regret this."

Mamoru stubbornly shook his head, not even wanting to hear the words Motoki was most fond of saying. "You're wrong."

Motoki clucked his tongue. "I know a lot more about relationships than you do, and I know that you're going to regret not telling her. Someday you're going to be old and lonely and you're going to remember that beautiful girl that made life worth living and you're going to hate yourself for never telling her so."

"Do you even realize what you're asking? For me, of all people, to tell her, of all people, that I… I…"

"That you…?"

"See! I can't even say it to you!" he hissed, slumping back with folded arms. "I can't tell her. And trust me, even if I could, it would be a huge mistake. She would laugh at me and then she would avoid me and I would never see her again. And that is something that I would always regret."

Motoki shook his head. "Old and lonely, Mamoru. Old and lonely."

Scowling, Mamoru drained his coffee and crawled out of the arcade booth. "I'm already old and lonely."

On his way to the glass doors he saw her—face red and eyes ablaze as she fought her way to the final level of Sailor V. His heart sped. His palms sweated. "Hey, Odango, fail any tests today?"

Her shriek from afar alighted on his ears like a sweet melody. Her stifled curse, her hands pounding on the controls, her wail: "Mamoru-baka, you made me lose!" sent him proud and chuckling to the busy sidewalk.

But Motoki was right. Just a little bit right. Even all the joy of seeing her, hearing her, teasing her, could not come close to the fantasies he harbored of caressing her, kissing her, growing old with her.

And buried deep in his echoing laughter was a whisper of regret.


	5. Outer Senshi

2b. Outer Senshi

Alicia Blade

233 words

"What is going on down there?" Haruka growled, emerging onto the balcony. She'd been drawn out from the air-conditioned apartment by a shrieking commotion down on the street and she wasn't happy about it.

Hotaru moved aside so that Haruka could peer over the edge of the railing. "See that girl with the crazy hair down there?" she said, pointing. "She just hit that guy on the head. With her shoe. It was hilarious."

Haruka spotted the girl with two long blonde ponytails, currently screaming and ranting at an equally enraged dark-haired man.

"She's creating a racket," Haruka grumbled. She glanced over her shoulder at Setsuna, who was hovering on the other side of the balcony with a little grin on her face.

"I wish I knew what that man had said to her," Hotaru responded, just as Michiru's face appeared at the doorway.

"What's all that noise?"

"There's a fight."

Michiru frowned, more annoyed than concerned. "Well they're disturbing a peaceful afternoon," she said with a sigh. "Dinner's ready, by the way, if anyone's hungry."

Hotaru quickly lost interest in the argument and fled inside at the promise of a home-cooked meal. Haruka went to follow her but stopped when she noticed Setsuna still motionless against the railing. "Everything okay?"

Setsuna turned to her as if shaken from a reverie, and then smiled her vague, secret smile. "Yes," she answered. "Everything's perfect."


	6. Youth

4b. Youth

Alicia Blade

324 words

"I can't believe you're playing with dolls."

"Rei, they aren't dolls. They're action figures," Usagi explained. "Besides, they're us!" She held up the plastic Sailor Moon to prove her point, but Rei only sent an irritated look over the cover of her book.

"Honestly, I feel like I'm babysitting," she muttered, her eyes returning to the page.

"Wow, Sailor Moon," Mina rumbled in her deepest bravado voice, holding the Tuxedo Kamen doll up on Rei's bedpost—their make-believe streetlamp. "That sure was a good tiara throw. The Negaverse has nothing on you."

The Sailor Moon doll swooned, one plastic arm attempting to touch her forehead, instead getting tangled in a nylon pigtail. "I couldn't have done it without you, Tuxedo Kamen-sama," Usagi said, her voice much higher than necessary.

Tuxedo Kamen jumped off the bedpost, landing on the carpet with utmost grace. "That's true," he agreed. "Tell me more about how wonderful I am."

"Oh, you're the most dashing and heroic and brave man I know. I would do just about anything for an after-battle kiss."

Tuxedo Kamen hummed as if he was considering the thought, then jutted his plastic arms out before him. "Well, just because you're my favorite Senshi."

Rei snorted.

"Next to that hotsy-totsy Mars, of course."

"Mina, he wouldn't say that!"

"He wouldn't say any of this," Rei muttered.

But the dolls ignored them both as Tuxedo Kamen took Sailor Moon into his arms and bent her into a low, inflexible dip.

Usagi giggled, returning to her role of heroine. "Oh, stop that, you're tickling me," she squealed delightedly. "Oh, Mamoru, you're such a charmer. You're just so—" Usagi gasped, her throat constricting.

Rei dropped her book. Mina dropped the dolls.

"I mean—Tuxedo Kamen!" Usagi said, her face flushing crimson. "Tuxedo Kamen, you're such a charmer…"

Mina ignored her and pointed accusingly at Rei. "Ha! You owe ten bucks! That'll teach you to doubt the Senshi of Love!"


	7. Surprise Party

1b. Surprise Party

Alicia Blade

271 words

"SURPRISE!"

Mamoru froze in the door to the arcade—froze even more, that is, as his hands and feet were already ice cubes from the blistery winds outside.

His blue eyes scanned the smiling faces of the arcade with suspicion. He cautiously glanced over his shoulder, but there was no one behind him. Baffled, he faced the small crowd again—Usagi surrounded by all her friends, everyone wearing pointed party hats with plastic streamers erupting from the cones. And behind them sat Motoki at the counter, his face red from barely-withheld laughter.

"What's going on?"

"Silly Mamoru-baka, it's a surprise birthday party!"

He blinked at her. Warmth slowly came back to his poor extremities.

"Why?" he finally asked.

Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Because it's your birthday, you ding-dong!"

Mamoru glanced at Motoki as he fell off the stool with glee. He noticed a stack of presents on the counter behind the clerk, and a cake glowing with castles beside them. He returned his gaze to Usagi who was looking more perturbed by the second.

"No it's not."

Five glowing smiles faltered. Motoki's snickering and occasional guffaw were the only sounds in the room.

"It's not?"

Mamoru shook his head. "My birthday's in August."

When the information had sunk in, and Usagi had surveyed the snowdrifts through the glass windows, her expression turned positively crestfallen.

And then utterly furious.

"Motoki!" she screamed, ripping her hat off and charging toward the clerk. For the rest of the party she was far too busy screaming at and plotting murder against the clerk to notice the whimsical smiles Mamoru could not help sending her way.


	8. Zodiac Signs

Inspired by Addictivish's drabble of the same theme.

1g. Zodiac Signs

Alicia Blade

322 words

"Motoki, what's your sign?"

Motoki glanced up from the newest issue of _Arcade Weekly_ as Usagi plopped down at the counter with a newspaper in hand.

"My sign?"

"Odango, can't you stop hitting on him for more than five minutes?"

Motoki blushed at Mamoru's insinuation, but Usagi only smacked the man upside the head with her rolled-up paper, never taking her eyes from the clerk. "Yeah, your zodiac sign."

"Aquarius. Why?"

Usagi sighed, her excited curiosity crumbling. "I need to find a Leo."

Motoki quirked his eyebrow and noticed Mamoru stiffening. "Why a Leo?"

Laying the paper out on the counter, Usagi pointed to the daily horoscope for Cancer. "It says here to 'Watch out for a Leo. The first you meet today could hold the key to your romantic destiny.'" She pushed the paper away, pouting. "But I've been asking everyone I've seen and not a single person has been a Leo!"

Motoki risked a glanced at Mamoru and noticed his friend's eyes locked on the tiny blurb of newsprint, his face pale, his gaze hopeful.

"Well, Mamoru's a—"

"Excuse me, could I get a refill?"

Motoki turned to the customer who had interrupted him, a semi-regular high-schooler with a strong affection for orange soda. "Sure," he sighed, taking the guy's glass and casting a wary glance at Mamoru as he turned to fill it up.

Usagi was watching the boy, too, though he didn't notice her until she piped up, "Excuse me, what's your sign?"

She ignored Mamoru's sudden choking behind her as the boy looked at her with surprise, his eyes sweeping over her pretty face, gorgeous hair, lithe body. "I'm a Leo…" he said with awkward hesitation. "Why?"

But Usagi's face had just begun to brighten, her smile just started to glow, when Mamoru slammed his hand down on the newspaper and yanked it and Usagi's attention back to him.

"Hey!" he growled. "I was here first!"


	9. Starlights

I know nothing, nothing, nothing, about the Starlights, so please forgive any inaccuracies.

2e. Starlights

Alicia Blade

294 words

"Putting a TV in here was a bad idea," Mamoru grumbled, just loud enough for Motoki to hear him. "Their brains were already turning to mush from the arcade games."

Motoki glanced at the large television that had recently been set up near the back of the game room and currently had two blonde-haired girls loitering before it and some teenage-idol band playing on the screen. "Aw, is Mamoru upset because Usagi isn't paying any attention to him?" he teased, delighting in Mamoru's burning glare and reddening cheeks.

"Hardly," Mamoru snorted. Nevertheless, when he'd finished his coffee a moment later, he stood up from the counter and swaggered toward the mesmerized girls. Motoki rolled his eyes and went back to work.

"What is this dribble you're watching?" Mamoru asked after he'd listened to the band's music for a moment, completely disgusted by the poppy beat and cheesy lyrics.

"It's the Starlights," Minako answered. "This was filmed during their first Japanese tour."

Mamoru glared at the pony-tailed trio, then cast a sideways glance at Usagi who was watching the band with glowing eyes and curved lips. It made Mamoru sick.

"They're not very good."

"They're _dreamy,_" Usagi murmured.

While Usagi continued to exasperate him, Minako swept an analytical gaze up and down Mamoru. "You know, Mamoru-san, you and Seiya-sama kind of look alike."

That caught Usagi's attention and she turned to Minako, appalled. "They do not!"

"She's right. I'm nothing like that pretty boy."

Usagi almost looked offended, then nearly angry, but she couldn't help breaking into girlish giggles instead. "He is pretty, isn't he?" she swooned, turning back to the TV and leaving Mamoru reeling and furious. Minako was still watching him and she smiled knowingly as Mamoru clenched his fists and sulked away.


	10. Lust

This one came to me in that half-awake state during the first snooze session of my alarm clock.

Hence, it's kind of weird.

4g. Lust

Alicia Blade

318 words

Strange things were said to happen in that house, the tour guide had carefully explained. The ghosts were said to enjoy playing with emotions of innocent victims. Some people felt such misery upon entering the parlor that they would break into unexplainable tears. The dining room had, on more than one occasion, sent an otherwise benign visitor into a horrific rage. And there was one bedroom that supposedly elicited such feeling of uncontrollable lust that they had found complete strangers clasped in passionate embraces.

"Superstitious nonsense," Mamoru had declared as the group ventured into the tourist trap that was Cherry Street's infamous haunted mansion.

They somehow had gotten separated, and he wasn't sure how he'd ended up alone with Usagi. But she was terrified, jumping at every footstep, clutching his arm at every shadow. He rolled his eyes, called her a coward, but he also held her hand and stroked her fingers as gently as his trembling nerves would allow.

There'd been no mistaking the mysterious room of lust when they found it. The four-poster bed draped in red velvet and luxurious satin seemed designed to stir up suppressed desire and it wasn't until Mamoru met Usagi's intense blue gaze that he realized just how successful the design was.

He could not say who reached for the other first but before common sense could make its presence known she was in his arms, her sweet lips crushed against his, her arms clutching his shoulders as desperately as he grasped her slender waist.

They were just about to tumble deliriously to the canopied bed when a sudden knock sent them reeling from each other's arms.

Motoki and the four girls were standing in the doorway, their expressions a mixture of embarrassment and shock. It was Amy who interrupted the silence, clearing her throat and gesturing to the bedroom across the hall.

"Guys, the room of lust is over there."


	11. Queen Serenity

2d. Queen Serenity

Alicia Blade

134 words

Usgi awoke, believing she was dead.

Panting, she searched the warm familiarity of her bedroom. Instead she found the harsh moonlight, glaring and cold.

She stared at it, tears brimming as the dream came back to her.

A castle tower. A battlefield. Her senshi. Their blood.

A chill crept down Usagi's spine as a cloud passed in front of the moon, plunging her into darkness.

Earth burning in the heavens. A woman—crying. Hysteric. "Serenity, it's forbidden! It will destroy everything!"

Silver hair. Silver tears. Fire. Everywhere, fire.

And somewhere behind the flame and smoke, illuminated by Earth's sickly glow: blue eyes. Tears and blood.

Usagi could not shake the horror. And then she realized why those blue eyes were so familiar to her.

"Forbidden," the woman said. "My daughter, your love is forbidden."


	12. Frustration

4a. Frustration

310 words

Alicia Blade

"Humans are so selfish!"

Mamoru quirked an eyebrow as Usagi harrumphed herself onto a stool.

"I thought you were under the naïve perception that all humans are inherently good."

"I was clearly mistaken," she muttered.

"What changed your mind?"

She inhaled a long breath and turned to face Mamoru. At first he thought she was going to yell at _him,_ but her rant surprised him.

"Yesterday we saw a documentary on the greenhouse effect and the depletion of the ozone layer, and it made me realize how important it is for us to all contribute to a healthier planet. But my mom won't recycle food jars because she's too lazy to rinse them out. And my dad refuses to buy energy-efficient light bulbs because they cost more. And my stupid brother won't turn the TV off, even when he isn't watching it. It's driving me crazy! Don't people understand their responsibility?"

Mamoru was torn between congratulating her on attempting to make a difference or teasing her about finally believing in something other than manga and milkshakes. He settled on a dry smirk and a sip of his latte.

"Don't give me that look. You're no better, mister."

"Me? What do I do?"

"You get one of those, every day," she said, pointing to the paper coffee cup in his hand.

"I _need_ my coffee."

"And the earth needs its trees," she said with utter seriousness, before hopping off the stool and muttering, "I bet that coffee isn't even organic."

Mamoru glanced at his cup, feeling peculiarly chastised.

The next day he bought a reusable travel mug, telling himself it was his own idea. Besides, if he was going to save the earth every night, he might as well save it every day, too.

Among other motivations, such as the surprised smile Usagi gave him the first time she saw it.


	13. Fear

4e. Fear

Alicia Blade

140 words

Usagi was pouting. Mamoru couldn't help but smirk, though she was too busy glowering at the metal bar cinching them to the seat to notice. Once in awhile she would mutter something to the effect of, "I can't believe they made me sit next to _you,_" and then go back to silent seething.

Mamoru was giddy—though he pretended that it was only because he enjoyed tormenting her so.

Nevertheless, when the rollercoaster jolted into movement, Usagi jumped too. As it slowly climbed the first hill, she trembled. As it crested, she shut her eyes and squealed.

And as soon as the cart plummeted down the track, she screamed and reached for Mamoru. Throughout the ride, his arm ached where she clutched it, his ear rang from her screeching, his throat was hoarse with laughter.

He'd never been more content.


	14. Rejection

4d. Rejection

Alicia Blade

270 words

"Usagi? Hi. It's… uh… Mamoru…"

"Mamoru-baka?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Yeah…"

"What do you want? How'd you get my number?" Her tone was already defensive and Mamoru's stomach tightened. It didn't help the nausea that had built up over the last forty minutes—forty minutes spent dialing six numbers and hanging up. Over and over again.

He cleared his throat. "Motoki gave it to me."

Silence.

"And, uh… I was calling because… you see… Motoki has these tickets… to this show…"

Nothing.

"It's a musical…"

Empty.

"Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here. Get to the point."

"Oh." He scratched the back of his neck, grateful she couldn't see the redness in his face. "So he has these tickets. Four of them. And he's taking Reika… you know, his girlfriend."

"And…?"

He swallowed. His throat constricted.

"And I'm going, too… and… and I just thought… was wondering if you wanted to go? Uh… with me. I mean, with us."

He held his breath. Shut his eyes tight. Prayed. Wished. Dared to hope.

Silence. A long, dreadful, horrific silence.

Then a click, and the cruel hum of a deadened line.

Mamoru opened his eyes. Disbelief crawled into him. "Oh…" he whispered. "Oh, okay then. I guess I'll just ask someone else. Thanks."

He blinked away the mist in his eyes. The phone fell from his hand, landing with a painful thud on the carpet.

And on the other side of the city…

"Mamoru? _Mamoru?_ Are you there? Hello? _Hello?_" Usagi stopped screaming just long enough to hear her brother cackling down the hall. "Shingo, I am going to _kill you!_"


	15. Nostalgia

4f. Nostalgia

Alicia Blade

379 words

"Do you remember those girls?"

"What girls?"

"Those girls who always hung out at Crown. You know, there was… um… Makoto. And Rei. And that smart one…"

"Ami?"

"Yeah, Ami!"

Mamoru smirked. How could he forget?

"And then there were the two blondes…"

"Minako. And…" His eyes cast somewhere over Motoki's shoulder, seeing nothing but golden hair, long legs, such a radiant smile. "Odango."

Motoki rolled his eyes. "Usagi-chan, of course, I nearly forgot her name. I can't believe it's been almost ten years since we saw them. I used to think of Usagi as a little sister."

"Seven years," Mamoru murmured.

"Huh?"

"It's been seven years."

Motoki stared for a moment, then shrugged, the point lost on him. There was a reverent silence in which they could both remember the five chipper girls that had at one point been such a part of their lives. Then Motoki lost interest in the thoughts and returned to studying. After all, his master's thesis wasn't going to write itself.

But Mamoru couldn't turn back to his books so easily. Perhaps Motoki had nearly forgotten them, and Mamoru could easily pretend that he had as well, but it was a lie. The truth was that he thought of them—of _her—_every day. And he always had, since the first moment he'd seen her and that blissful test paper.

He sighed, bittersweet memories eradicating all thoughts of metaphysics. How many times had he dreamt up a different ending to that first meeting? How many times had he wished for one more chance?

The morning passed in mutual silence until Mamoru decided to call it a day. He stepped out of the library onto a sidewalk hot from the mid-May sun. Strolling along the school's paths could be so peaceful when most of the students were stuck in class.

That is, until the quiet was shattered by a dismayed wail.

"How come nobody told me college was going to be so _hard?_"

Mamoru froze as a wad of bunched up paper hit him squarely in the forehead and tumbled to his hand. He opened it with an eerie sense of déjà vu. Restless eyes. Quickening heartbeat.

First he saw the giant red F.

And then the most beautiful name he had ever known.


	16. Mind

3b. Mind

Alicia Blade

201 words

"No, no, it's gonna work. Just hold still."

"Usagi, telepathy isn't real," Ami protested. "This isn't going to work."

Glaring, Usagi clamped her palms over Ami's temples. "Well it better work, 'cause I paid $19.99 for this instruction booklet. Now—put your hands on my head, like this."

Ami glanced at the spiral-bound book titled _Mind Reading for Beginners. _With a sigh, she held her palms over Usagi's temples as instructed. "Now what?"

"I'm going to think of one of my happiest memories and try to transfer it to you via the physical and emotional paths we've forged with our hands. Just close your eyes and concentrate."

Ami closed her eyes and Usagi began searching the depths of her memory for moments of pure bliss and contentment.

A minute passed before Ami suddenly gasped and yanked her hands back.

"What? What did you see?"

"I don't…. It might have been my imagination…"

"But what did you _see?_"

"I saw… Mamoru-san."

Usagi blinked and sat back on her heels. "Mamoru?"

"Yes. He was holding a shoe. And you were eating… odangos, I think. You felt so… _happy._"

Face flushing red, Usagi slammed her book shut. "Well, that's just ridiculous. What a scam!"


	17. Wish

1f. Wish

Alicia Blade

324 words

"I made a wish last night."

Mamoru glanced up from his newspaper at the girl who had just slid into the booth across from him. "Oh?"

"Yeah. On a falling star."

Mamoru stared.

"There was a meteor shower last night…"

"I'm aware of the meteor shower, Odango."

"Right, you would be. So, anyway, I made a wish."

"And you think I care… because?"

Usagi took a deep breath, setting her jaw and squaring her shoulders. Mamoru raised an eyebrow. It was a rare opportunity to see her looking so serious and determined.

"You see, after I made the wish I got to think about the wish and how _badly_ I wanted it to come true. And I wanted it really, really bad. More than I've ever wanted anything in my life. But then it occurred to me that I could make a thousand wishes without getting any results, so maybe if I wanted it _so_ bad, I should actually do something about it, instead of just waiting for it to come true."

"I applaud your sudden wisdom," Mamoru drawled. "But what does this have to do with me?"

Usagi clenched her hands together on the table, her white knuckles betraying her otherwise calm exterior.

"I wished that you would be nice to me."

Frowning, Mamoru sat back in his seat, dropping the forgotten newspaper.

"Really? You wished for _that?_"

"Yes."

"You want _that_ more than anything else?"

"Yes."

"More than good grades."

"Uh-huh."

"More than a different brother?"

"Definitely."

"More than… than ice cream?"

Her lips quirked. "Even more than ice cream, Mamoru."

He chewed on the inside of his cheek while he considered it. It would require many changes and sacrifices. No more sidewalk battles-of-wits. No more red cheeks and angry, puckered lips. No more "odango."

But maybe he would gain some things, too. Like those sweet smiles she liked to bestow on Motoki so darn much.

He gulped.

And finally shrugged.

"Granted."


End file.
